If I Just Breath
by Melis
Summary: It's been a year after Chihiro's adventure, and summer vacation is in view, but all Chihiro wants is to see Haku again. Will she? Read and Find out!


_**If I Just Breath...**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Come Back To Me...**_

Chihiro hurried down the halls of her new school, well, it wasn't really new anymore. It had been a year ago that she had moved to her new home, went to her new school, and said goodbye to her dear sweet Haku. She sighed some, shifting her heavy backpack. What were those books made of, bricks? She sighed again. School was out, sweet summer vacation taking its place. All the other kids were happy, they had their summer booked already, with the usual. Yup, trips to the beach, amusement parks, summer jobs and of corse, hanging out with friends at the swimming pool.

But not chihiro... Nope, the sad, now 11 year-old, wasn't happy about summer at all. It was going to be boring, not to mention lonely. **_...Haku.._** she thought sadly, exiting the school through the office doors. She took a few steps, waving to a few of her friends and teachers. "Have a good summer!" said one, Chihiro faking a half smile. "You too..." she said softly, turning her attention to the bright blue sky. It was a little after three in the afternoon, and still sunny as heck. She smiled some when two small birds flew over head. She wished she could fly like that again with Haku. Ok, ok, it was scary, but heck, to fly like that? and without wings!?

BEEEEP!!

"Oh no!" cried Chihiro, quickly scurring to the bus stop, getting on the bus just in time. "Chihiro, you shouldn't day-dream like that, you'll miss the bus." said the elderly male bus driver, rasing his eye brows at the young girl. Chihiro blushed some, giving him a slight bow. "Y-yes sorry." she said, quickly taking her seat behind the bus driver. She didn't like sitting in the back too much. All the older kids were back there, not to mention all the bullies. Besides, it was a short trip home, so what was the point of sitting all the way in the back when you're the third student to get off the bus?

Chihiro blinked a bit, pushing her thoughts aside. She turned her attention out the window, saw the pretty bridge which was built a few months after her adventure with Haku.

It was a beautiful bride, the fancy kind with pretty lights and support beams and wires, all the other flashy stuff. Chihiro loved that bridge, not just because it had a large river under it, but beacause she was able to go and sit at the very top at night. Her parents didn't mind too much, seeing as it was close by and not that high up. Aside from that, chihiro had taken numerous swimming lessons and was ranked one of the best in her class, so she didn't have to worry about drowning and her parents didn't have to worry about her drowning.

"Eek!" said Chihiro as the bus began to move, everyone getting jerkerd foward, hitting the seat in front of them. "Darn wheels are goin...shift too..." said the bus driver, messing with the shift. Chihiro frowned some, rubbing her now soar, red face. She hated when the bus did that, and wished more then ever the school would install some kind of seat belt, so the kids wouldn't get whiplash or catapulted out of the bus altogether.

Chihiro then glanced around some, adjusted her backpack and got comfortable in her seat, resting the left side of her head against the cool glass of the school bus window. It felt good, seeing as it was hot out. She then closed her eyes, emitting another soft sigh. She'd be home soon, free of school and homework, of bullies and worries... **_...Haku..._** she thought, still unable to forget the friend she was forced to leave behind. He promised they would meet again, but when? She missed him so much, was so lonely, wanted to see him so bad, was tempted everyday to return to the very place she had ran from so long ago.

**_...it doesn't matter.._** she thought sadly, stairing out the bus window as it slowly followed the other buses out of the loading area and onto the street. Haku had promised to come back to her, and she believed him, knew he'd come back, and she would wait, even if she had to wait forever. back to me Haku... she thought sadly, watching the clouds roll across the sky as the bus headed down the road. back to me...

(WELL, lol, this si random. I saw Spirited Away a few days ago and the ending inspired me to write this short little fic i hope you all like it. ) And, yes i know, i've got like 20 different stories, im so bad x.X lol but i promise i will finish them all and this won't be too long. 3 chapters, 5 at most, but i'm confident i'll be able to sum this baby up in 3 chapters XD lol but please read and review and check out some of my other fics from Shaman King and Final Fantasy 7, and please enjoy this chapter and the next. ) -Melis)


End file.
